


The Shepard

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Шепард давно мёртв, но наследие героев никогда не забывается.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279228) by SirMandokarla. 



> Бета - [N7dron](http://n7dron.diary.ru/)  
> Переведено на ЗФБ 2017 для команды Mass Effect.

— Давай, бегом! Всё уже началось! Быстрее!

Мальчик-кварианец бросился вперёд, обдавая подругу клубами пыли. Замешательство и человеческие ноги несколько замедляли её, но она усердно старалась его догнать. Когда ей, наконец, это удалось, они, судя по всему, пробежали половину Президиума.

Она более умело огибала деревья и перепрыгивала фонтаны, так что, в конце концов, она поравнялась с приятелем, попутно стараясь не свалиться в какой-нибудь ханарский пруд.

— Что, — спросила она, — началось? 

Мальчик бросил на неё недоверчивый взгляд, из-за чего чуть не врезался в ограждение, но, оттолкнувшись от него с изяществом, отточенным долгими тренировками, превратил ошибку в преимущество и прыгнул точно на следующую дорожку. 

— Они наконец-то делают это! Официально! Они позвали Урднота Рекса и всё такое!

Девочка округлила глаза и припустилась бежать со скоростью, какой сама от себя не ожидала. Если она прозевает этот момент, то никогда себе этого не простит, даже когда станет старой и седой, даже через миллион миллиардов лет.

Не тратя времени на разговоры и передышки, ребята петляли сквозь толпу медлительных созданий с живой энергией юности, подпитываемой безграничным воодушевлением.

«Не могу поверить, что подобное произойдёт на моём веку», — думала она, едва не вопя от восторга, но не собираясь тратить столь нужный сейчас её лёгким кислород.

Утянув мальчика в проход, который никогда ранее ему не показывала, хотя это и означало для нее в будущем несколько проигранных пари в гонках на скорость, она провела его наверх по техническим коридорам в два раза быстрее, чем доехали бы те душные лифты. Не раз и не два она отталкивалась от стен, чтобы не тормозить на поворотах.

Её прапрабабушка однажды сказала, что когда-то у неё была подруга, видевшая прошлую церемонию. Не слишком пышную, короткую, но последствия… Бабуля М всегда говорила, что не понимала Шепарда, пока не увидела своими глазами то, что он может совершить.

Оставив за спиной извилистый проход, они понеслись к балкону неподалёку, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на Президиум. Прочие церемонии обычно проводились в особых уголках Цитадели, или даже в личных комнатах советников, но для этой понадобилось более простое и просторное место.

На балконе больше никого не было. Большинство людей не могли сюда добраться, это всего лишь крохотный уголок, обслуживаемый Хранителями.

А какой вид!

Они оба с разбега влетели в перила (сначала она, неофициально прибавив себе за это очки) и уставились на толпу.

Казалось, что несколькими этажами ниже собралась вся Цитадель. Турианцы, люди, азари, ханары, кроганы, батарианцы — все были здесь. Тут были доктора и учёные, послы и СПЕКТРы!

А на возвышении перед толпой стояла одинокая фигура, лицом к лицу со старейшим и важнейшим кроганом в истории. 

Урднота Рекса сопровождали Великий Воин Грюнт и два СПЕКТРа, а также представители разных рас, лучшие телохранители в мире. Только Рекс значил для Галактики больше, чем члены Совета. Или будет значить, пока не завершится церемония.

Азари преклонила перед ним колени. Самая известная азари в Галактике.

Кроганы никогда не отличались разговорчивостью, но Рекс, взявший лучшее от своего наследия, повернулся к толпе и созданию, которому они все пришли воздать почести.

— Имя Шепард означает «герой», — голос Рекса с лёгкостью летел над толпой по всему Президиуму. — Спаситель многих, защитник и вдохновитель, друг кроганов и даже друг Совета, нравится это им или нет!

В толпе раздались одобрительные смешки. Как бы Совет не старался замять это с годами, все прекрасно знали, как тяжело было Шепарду работать с ними во время Жатвы. 

— Шепард защищает всех созданий! — проорал кроган, сменяя торжественность пылом. — Друг от друга и от самих себя! Шепард верит во второй шанс, в то, что к каждому отнесутся по справедливости, несмотря на происхождение, несмотря на расу!

— Шепард независим! Против кроганов, против собственной расы, против Совета Шепард будет сражаться в одиночку, если понадобится!

Его голос несколько смягчился и, скорее с нежностью, чем со страстью, он произнёс:  
— Шепард никогда не одинок. Ни одно существо не может видеть подобный героизм и не воодушевиться.

Окончив речь, Урднот Рекс опустил взгляд на стоящую перед ним на коленях, и прогудел, едва слышно для толпы:  
— Ты доказала, что ты именно такая личность.

Без лишних слов он снял со спины пистолет.

Это был пистолет Шепарда.

— Поднимись, Шепард, — приказал кроган, — и займи своё место в Галактике.

Азари встала и положила руку на оружие героя. Символический, но от этого ничуть не менее величественный, жест.

— Сегодня ты расстанешься со своим народом, — сказал ей Рекс, — сегодня ты расстанешься со своим предубеждением и со своими обидами.  
— Сегодня, Цитадель, ты приобрела нового Шепарда! 

Азари развернулась к толпе, к обитателям Галактики, радующихся назначению третьего Шепарда, новой надежды для Галактики, того, кто доказал, что желает и способен защитить их от всего, что может свалиться на них.


End file.
